La aventura de yellow
by IamSlenderGirl
Summary: Yellow está enamorada de Red, pero no le puede decir. Green guarda su secreto y ella el de él. ¿Qué pasa cuando todo se descubre?


Bueno, ya que yo sólo he jugado la versión de Hoenn, el fanfic estará basado en esta zona, así que POW; yo vi las series, pero no lo recuerdo ._.'' así que bueno...

...

Oh, por Arceus.

ChuChu me dijo que le dijera todo a Red, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Lo veo todos, todos, todos los días; en las reuniones de los DexHolders, en mi libreta de dibujos, en mis sueños, en el bosque, en los gimnasios, en el laboratorio del profesor Abedul, en la cabaña de reuniones... Y no puedo decirle nada.

—¿Yeeellow?¿Estás viva?—Pregunta Green, supongo que parecía con la mirada ida.

—Sí, sí, perdón—Me disculpo, últimamente he estado así; todo por mi enamoramiento-no-conocido hacia Red.

—Ah... Por cierto ¿Qué te ha pasado desde ahora? Te hemos visto distraída... incluso tengo una hipótesis—No pueden saberlo ¿Cierto?¡Yo lo he ocultado muy bien!

—¿Cuál?

—Que estás enamorada.

—¿Yo?¿Enamorada?—Pregunto nerviosamente ¿Por qué Green tiene que ser tan observador?—¡Qué buena broma! Eso no tiene ningún sentido ¿Por qué estaría enamorada?¿De quién podría?¡Enamorada!Qué tontería. No tienes lógica.

—Sí lo estás, se te nota... has estado así desde el encuentro con Emerald—¡Rayos!¿Acaso soy tan obvia? Me siento como cuando Red descubrió que era chica.

—Dime que no sabes quién es...

—Es de los DexHolders, eso se nota porque siempre te pones nerviosa en las reuniones. Pero aún no lo deduzco, no es Ruby, porque sino Sapphire te mataría; Gold, tal vez—Se está acercando, debo comportarme natural para que no se dé cuenta...—, Silver o...Red—Me entierro en mi sombrero de paja y Green se percata de eso—No me digas que es... ¡Oh por Arceus!¡Es Red!

—Shhhhhh, no lo grites. ¡No le digas a nadie!

—Lo prometo. Pero sólo si tú guardas mi secreto...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me gusta Blue.

—Oh.

—Entonces... ¿Es un trato?

—Trato.

...

Sigo enamorada de Red... es tan lindo.

—Pika, pikaa—Es ChuChu, en estos momentos estoy recostada en un roble del lago cercano a la floristería de las hermanas, el que está cerca de Ciudad Férrica, es un lugar muy bonito para dibujar Pokémons... Y a Red.

—Sí, claro. Ya nos vamos, sólo déjame terminar la gorra—Estoy finalizando mi retrato de Red, él está sentado en otra rama al otro lado del lago; está dormido y aún así se ve hermoso.

—Piika.

—¡Listo!¡Ya lo terminé!—Grito, demasiado fuerte; desde aquí puedo ver que Red empieza a abrir los ojos, sus hermosos ojos... oh, rayos, me vio—Ven, ChuChu... nosotras no hicimos nada..—Digo, Chuchu me mira confundida, pero sólo le digo que Red me vio.

—¡Pikaaachu!

—¡Cállate!—Me regaña diciendo "¡Te lo dije!" es una pokémon muy mandona—Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no... Red viene, apresúrate..—Camino más rápido y él simplemente me persigue—¡Doddy sal!—Mi Dodrio sale y me subo rápidamente a él—¡Corre!—Hace lo que digo y pronto veo a Red volando en Aero—¡¿Por qué me persigues?!

—Sólo quería ver el dibujo que estabas haciendo, desde la rama podía ver que dibujabas con mucho esmero—OH NO, el sesenta porciento de la libreta está llena de dibujos de él..—¿Puedo?

—Esteee... yoo... no...

—¿Me los puedes mostrar en la reunión de esta tarde?—Me mira a los ojos y oficialmente no puedo hacer nada.

—Sí...claro. Te los muestro luego.

—Gracias, nos vemos Yellow—Conoce mi nombre. Este es el día más felíz de mi vida.

—Hasta luego, Red.

...

Le mostré mis dibujos a Red—Arranqué los de él y los guardé en una carpeta— y me dijo que soy una artista genial; hice pasar el dibujo de él por un dibujo de un Moltres, así que no pasó nada. Silver estuvo riéndose de mí, aunque yo también porque se sonrojaba cuando Blue le tomaba de la mano; ahora que lo pienso, estoy feliz de que todos nos hayamos venido a Hoenn—Quizás no todos.

—Yellow, ¿Te puedes quitar el sombrero un segundo?—Me pregunta Silver.

—Claro—Contesto y lo hago, mi coleta queda al aire—¿Para qué...?—No termino porque Blue lo desata y todo el cabello se cae sobre mis hombros y rostro.

—¡Red, mira esto!—RAYOS.

—¡Dame mi liga!¡Dámela Blue!—Grito intentando alcanzar la banda para el cabello pero no me deja, más bien, me empuja y quedo sentada de nuevo; oficialmente, mis amigos me odian.

—¿Quién es ella..?¿Yellow?—Me sonrojo y sólo salgo corriendo, afuera está lloviendo y mis botas salpican en los charcos de lodo, mi casa está cerca de Villa Raíz, y la base de los DexHolders queda en Ciudad Férrica, así que bueno—¡Yellow espera!—Red corre detrás de mí, estoy molesta con Blue y con Green por meterme en esta situación, ahora mi cabello se adhiere a mi vestido y a mi frente, y lo odio.

—No quiero que nadie me hable—Digo para encerrarme en mi cabaña, puedo escuchar a Red rogando que le abra, al final accedo porque sino le dará un resfriado—Oh rayos...Pasa.

—Gracias—Dejo que se siente en el sofá y busco unas toallas para secarnos—Por cierto, no creí que te vieras así...

—¿Así cómo?

—Linda—Mi corazón se acelera y siento que me voy a desmayar—¿Y Chuchu?

—Ella está...¡Oh Arceus! Se quedó con Silver y Blue...hermanos malévolos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Bueno, ellos me hicieron esto porque...—Me interrumpo ¿Por qué ellos harían eso?—...Olvídalo.

—Supongo.

—¡Yellow!—Suena la voz de Green al otro lado de la puerta, la abro y trae a Chuchu en sus brazos—Tómala.

—Gracias...—Trae un impermeable y un paraguas, así que le hablo—¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste a Blue?

—Esteee... yo...bueno...—Ríe nerviosamente, lo sabía. Aquellos dos hicieron un plan porque Green les contó todo—Lo siento Yellow...

—No importa—Cierro la puerta y camino de nuevo hacia el sofá—Red ¿Sabías que Green está enamorado de Blue?—Lo digo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche Green, puedo ver que se asoma en la ventana y ruega para que no continúe.

—¿De verdad?¿Cómo conseguiste que te dijera eso?—Oh, si le digo va a saber todo.

—Sólo lo persuadí...sí..eso.

—Ya entiendo...

—¿Cómo está Misty?—Trato de sonar casual, aunque la verdad la odio.

—Normal, sólo es un poco molesta... Por cierto ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

—Por nada.

—Claro que debe ser por algo, incluso me cerraste la puerta en el rostro.

—No te lo quiero decir. Sólo lo sabe Green...

—Ah, entonces tengo que decirle a él—Se levanta y abre la puerta... ¿Cuándo dejó de llover?

—¡No!

—Tengo que preguntarle a Green, es la única forma.

—¿Por qué no te quedas y yo voy?

—Me parece bien, pero no hagas trampa—Justamente cuando no quiero que sepa nada, a Red le da un ataque de testarudez repentina y de inteligencia.

—Claro, claro—Camino hacia casa de Green, ahora estoy muy, muy, muy molesta con él—Green—Lo llamo mientras abro la puerta; se está besando con Blue—He...Perdón si interrumpo algo...—Comienzo sonrojándome—..Pero Red te está llamando.

—¡Sí sí!¡Hasta luego, Blue!—Salimos y me habla de frente—¡Viste!¡Me dijo que le gustaba, y entonces...yo...ella...!

—Red está molesto porque quiere saber por qué corrí cuando ALGUIEN me quitó mi coleta, y entonces le dije que sólo tú lo sabías y bueno... tienes que decirle que yo estaba...feliz...heee...porque ...Chuchu va a tener otro huevo.. sí eso.

—Ehh... supongo—Dice no muy convencido, entramos y Red me mira serio, Chuchu tiene cara de que pasó algo.

—_Lo siento, no pude hacer nada_—¿Qué pasó?

—Explícame eso, Yellow—Me muestra la carpeta con los dibujos, Green trata de escapar pero lo mantengo sostenido del brazo—¿Por qué me dibujas tanto?—Son unos poquitos dibujos...unos sesenta...setenta... la verdad es que tenía más.

—Bueno... yo...

—Supongo que esto es algo personal y me debo ir...—Green se fue, ahora estoy yo sola con Red y Chuchu.

—¿Entonces?

—Oh rayos...

—Espero mi explicación.

—Me gustas—Susurro demasiado bajo, supongo que no me escuchó.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas—Digo ahora un poco más alto, pasa lo mismo.

—Yellow no te escucho.

—¡Me gustas!¿Ya?¿Eso era lo que querías oír?¡Me gustas!¡Te amo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de tí!¿Qué quieres que haga?¡Ahora déjame!—Grito, estoy molesta. Corro -De nuevo- hacia un punto al azar; Qué bueno, ahora estoy perdida en el bosque de Ciudad Férrica, bueno, al menos esto es mejor que a Red haciéndome acusaciones.

—¡Yellow!—Me llama, creo que está sólo él.

—¡Yellow!—Es la voz de Green, lo más probable es que estén todos los DexHolders. Yo sólo me hago un ovillo en el pasto.

—¿Yellow, dónde estás?—Me oculto tras unos arbustos y veo las sombras de mis amigos pasar frente a mí—¿Yellow?

—¡Yellow, sal por favor!—Sí claro, como si fuera tan tonta.

— Olvídenlo, Yellow no va a salir; pero yo sé dónde está.

—¿De verdad?

—¿De qué tamaño es Yellow?

—Muy pequeña.

—Entonces se puede esconder en cualquier parte.. cualquier arbusto—¡Rayos!¿Qué comió Red que se volvió tan listo?—Creo que está en ese—Me empujo más hacia atrás y caigo en un claro, es muy bonito—Pensé que estaba aquí.

—Vámonos Red, lo más probable es que ya haya vuelto—Y me dejan olvidada una vez más.

...

—¿Yellow, dónde estás?—Llevo "perdida" casi dos semanas, y Red siempre pasa por aquí a llorar, me da tristeza escucharlo así—¡Demonios! Ni siquiera te pude decir que te amo...

—¿Qué?—Me tapo la boca inmediatamente, pero ya Red me escuchó.

—¿Yellow?¿Estás aquí?¿Qué es esto?—Cae en el claro con un fuerte sonido—¡Yellow!—Me abraza, yo sólo estoy paralizada—Maldición, te he extrañado mucho.

—¿D-De verdad?

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo, de nuevo?

—Porque pensé que me odiarías y yo...

—¿Cómo podría odiarte, Yellow?¡Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida! Dime por favor que no me viste llorar—Sólo asiento lentamente con la cabeza—Ah... bueno, por favor, no corras más nunca; casi muero en estas dos semanas—Y me da un beso en los labios, oficialmente, estoy en el cielo.

...

—¡Red!—Lo llama Misty, él me toma de la mano y nos acercamos al gimnasio; de sólo acercarme me dan náuseas—Hola, Red... Era para saber si puedes venir a cenar a mi casa esta tarde...—Me da un sentimiento de rencor hacia ella, hoy yo voy a cenar con Red. Ella es una sirena distorsionada que vino con nosotros a Hoenn. ¿No se podría quedar en Kanto?¡NO! Tenía que venirse como la admiradora N°1 de MI novio.

—Lo siento, ya tengo planes con Yellow. Cenamos otro día—Oh por Arceus, le canceló a Misty por mí, ¡me siento tan felíz!

—¿Yellow?¿Qué haces tú con esa?

—Es mi novia. ¿No lo sabías? Me extraña que Blue no te lo haya dicho.

—¿¡Novia?! Pe-pero..

—¡Adiós, Misty!¡Nos vemos otro día!—Nos regresamos y vamos caminando hacia mi casa—Odias a Misty ¿Cierto?—Yo asiento con la cabeza y él continúa—No te preocupes, yo también; su voz es muy chocante.

—¿De verdad crees eso?¿Entonces por qué le hablas?

—¿Te soy sincero? No sé.

...

—¿Yellow estás segura?—Pregunta Red rozando mi cuello con sus labios.

—Sí...—Suspiro, él enseguida me quita mis botas púrpura y me recuesta en su cama, estoy nerviosa. Sé a dónde llegará esto. Se pone encima de mí y me quita los pantalones, sube sus manos y me despoja cuidadosamente del vestido amarillo. De un momento a otro ambos estamos sin ropa y él hunde su cabeza en mi cuello.

—Te amo, Yellow—Me dice mientras se posiciona entre mis piernas, listo para entrar.

—También yo, Red—Y dejo de ser virgen con sangre, lágrimas, gemidos, besos y un largo sueño al final.

...

POV Red:

—¿Cómo dormiste?—Pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras veo a Yellow desperezarse.

—Genial, tuve un sueño asombroso, todo era muy extraño pero a la vez divertido, y tú estabas en él, y Green...y Blue, y Sapphire, y Gold, y Ruby, y Silver—Dice apuradamente.

—Debió haber sido un sueño genial—Río y ella asiente.

—Lo fue.

...

Desde que pasó lo de Yellow (Es decir, lo de Misty), no hemos tenido otro inconveniente, todo es muy tranquilo; si claramente pasamos por alto las perversiones que se hacen los demás...¡resulta que Gold y Crystal son novios! Nadie lo sabía y hasta Green casi se muere de un infarto. Pobre.

—¡Red!¿Dónde están Chuchu y Pika?—Pregunta Yellow, entrando en la base de los DexHolders.

—La verdad es que no...

—¡Yo sé dónde están!¡Están haciendo un huevito pokémon!—Grita Gold—Y entonces, asumo que Pika está metiendo su cosito en la cosita de ella y se muev...

—¡Cállate, Gold!—Espeta Crystal fuera de sí y golpeando a Gold... esto es raro.

—¡AUCH!¡Abusadora!¿Por qué me golpeas?

—¡Porque eres un pervertido!

—Claro que no, sólo me intereso por la reproducción pokémon, que es, por si no te has dado cuenta, un importante punto para nosotros.

—¿De qué mierdas nos sirve saber como hacen los huevos los pokémon?

—Tengo una pregunta...

—Dime.

—¿Cómo un Wailmer puede poner un huevo?

...

¡TERMINÓ!

Duré casi una semana escribiendo.

SlenderGirl


End file.
